This application requests funding for a new Training Program in gastroenterology at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). The long-term goal of the program is to train qualified individuals with a M.D., M.D./Ph.D., or Ph.D. degree committed to a research career in the broad field of gastroenterology. The program will educate such individuals in a comprehensive fashion so that, upon completing the program, they will be able to function as independent investigators and successfully compete for funding at the national level. The foundation of the proposed program is based on the strategic planning and consolidated efforts of the Division of Gastroenterology, that has achieved a reputation of excellence based on superior clinical and basic research, ample funding from the NIH, and a combined research space in excess of 40,000 square feet. An essential aspect of the program is that research will cut across Divisional and Departmental lines as all enlisted mentors have a tradition of highly productive collaborations and have trained a large number of investigators in an effective interdisciplinary manner. Twenty-eight core preceptors and collaborating faculty from five Departments, representing a wide range of scientific interest and technical expertise, will offer a diversity of training opportunities that will be tailored to the scientific background and career goals of each trainee. The research activities covered by the preceptors and collaborating faculty will include the broad topics of immunology, molecular biology, epidemiology, outcome studies, social medicine, pathology, gastrointestinal cancer, and advanced endoscopy. In addition to the resources available in the laboratories of individual mentors, the trainees will take advantage of the rich scientific environment of CWRU that has a large number of training grants as demonstration of institutional commitment to the development of future generations of academicians. This application seeks 2 post-doctoral positions in year 1, and 2 new trainee positions in each of the subsequent years. Each successful applicant will be trained for a minimum period of two years by the institutional grant. After that, 1 or 2 subsequent years may be offered to selected trainees, to be supported by other individual or institutional training grants, or grants to which the trainee will apply during his/her official training period.